1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to articles of apparel. More particularly, the invention concerns improved articles of apparel used to cover the wearer""s extremities such as an improved, waterproof sock that includes a novel sealing cuff and a body portion that will permit perspiration to transpire through the sock, but will keep water from external sources away from the wearer""s foot.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Various attempts have been made in the past to produce breathable, waterproof articles of apparel such as gloves and socks that will keep the wearer""s hands and feet dry and at the same time permit perspiration to transpire through the article. Materials, which will accomplish this desired function, have been known for sometime. Among the most successful waterproof, breathable articles of apparel ever developed are those developed by the present inventor and described in
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,655,226, 5,483,703, and 5,402,540. Because of these patents to a complete understanding of the present inventions, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,655,226, 5,483,703 and 5,402,540 are incorporated by reference as though fully set forth herein.
The present invention constitutes an improvement in the articles described in the aforementioned patents. More particularly, the articles of apparel of the present invention include a novel sealing cuff arrangement that guards against water entering the interior of the article at a location between the cuff and the covered extremity.
As will be better appreciated from the discussion which follows, the present invention provides, for the first time, articles of clothing such as socks and gloves which exhibit the comfort and stretchability of traditional types of sport socks and gloves that include a waterproof body portion and a novel, sealable cuff that provides an article that is both breathable and completely waterproof.
It is an object of the present invention to provide comfortable articles of apparel and the method of making the same which include a sealable cuff portion and a shaped body portion that will allow water vapor due to perspiration to transpire through the article but will prevent water from external sources from reaching the wearer""s extremities.
A particular object of the invention is to provide a footwear article of the aforementioned character which includes an elastic sealing cuff that seals against the user""s leg and prevents the entry of water between the cuff and the user""s leg.
Another object of the invention is to provide articles of the aforementioned character in which water vapor from perspiration can be transmitted from the inside to outside of the body portion so that the natural evaporative cooling effect can be achieved.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of making articles of the character described in the preceding paragraphs which is simple and straight forward, does not require the use of complicated equipment and can be performed by unskilled workmen with a minimum of training.
A particular object of the invention is to provide a sock as described in the preceding paragraphs which is of simple construction, is lightweight, is pliant and durable in use, and is easy to manufacture.
In its preferred form, the footwear article of the invention comprises a sock having a sealable cuff portion and an interconnected body portion. The body portion is of three-ply construction with the inside and outside plies being knit and the intermediate ply being made from an elastomeric polyurethane film. The three plies are uniquely bonded together using a pliant, waterproof adhesive. The sealable cuff portion is of a two-ply construction with the outside ply being an elastic knit and the inside ply being a continuation of the elastomeric polyurethane film of the body portion.